Who doesn't like Santa?
by anielka hyuuga
Summary: Little Sasuke is not fond of social events, Christmas, being one of them. He appreciates the gifts but definitely not idea of Santa. Sasuino christmas!


Who doesn't like Santa?

by

anielka

Summary:

Little Sasuke is not fond of social events, Christmas, being one of them. He appreciates the gifts but definitely not idea of Santa.

Disclaimer: Anielka doesn't own Naruto. If she did Sasuke and Ino would be sooooooo together. :)

A/N: only my second story, please go easy on me. Much love..

Who doesn't like Santa?

There are many things that seven year old Uchiha Sasuke dislikes and a few things he likes. He likes his father's attention, his mother's care, his brother's .. well.. Itachi was perfect in his eyes. He likes his clan and training and.. . tomatoes. Then the things he dislikes would be sweet things, girls who have cooties, Naruto ('coz he is annoying), Sakura ('coz he hates PINK), basically, he dislikes every human being who isn't a part of the Uchiha clan and that includes Santa. Who in the right mind would wear so much red and grow a thick beard? Ride in a sleigh of reindeers when horses would be faster? Why use elves when ninjas are much better? And seriously, with all that fat, can he really fit in the chimney? So, being forced to go to this Christmas festival, (with so many that are dressed like Santa) that the Sandaime himself organized for the village is utterly irritating him.

'I don't like Santa' Sasuke thought with a pout.

"Sasuke, stop sulking, you'll upset mom" his brother reprimanded him.

True, Uchiha Mikoto always loves events like these. She practically dragged the three men in her family with her just to attend this festival. Uchiha Fugaku isn't one for social events either, but if his wife is going, so was he. Itachi didn't need much convincing since he can't say no to his mom, he loves her that much. Sasuke, however, was an entirely different story, he may love his mom but for him loving his mom and going to a festival were entirely different things without connection at all. Mikoto had to promise him five boxes of gifts just so she could get him to come.

So after much convincing, bribing and five boxes of gifts later, Sasuke was forced to come with his family.

"Sasuke, go with your brother for now alright? Mom and Dad will go on a date tonight!" Mikoto exclaimed making her husband look at her weirdly.

Just like that, Sasuke who was forced to come with his mother was now forced to stay with his brother throughout the festival.

"nii – san, let's go home" he begged Itachi using his I'm-so-cute-like-a-puppy look that always worked on his brother.

"Alright, stupid brother, let's go." Itachi replied but not without poking Sasuke's forehead. Itachi knows his mom, he knows that when she said 'date' it would take the whole evening so Sasuke and he can go home early without her noticing.

Two Uchihas head home but apparently, huge number of people had come between them that Sasuke lost track of his brother.

'jeez.. I''m going home myself' Sasuke sulked.

Near by the gates of the Uchiha compound, he saw a flash of red and yellow hiding by one of the pillars.

"Who's there?" he called whipping a kunai out of nowhere.

"It's me, Sasuke." A seven year old Ino emerged from her hiding place with beaming smile. She is wearing a Santa outfit, red long sleeved dress with white furs on its seams with matching white – furred red skirt and boots.

"wow, Ino all that's missing is a red furry hat and a sleigh of reindeers" little Sasuke told her sarcastically.

"Oh c'mon, I know you don't like these things, but you had to admit I look cute - "

Well, Sasuke thinks that she looks utterly cute in that, but he won't admit it anyway.

"- and I dressed like this just to give you my Christmas gift. I'm your Santa." Ino handing to him a blue box with purple ribbon. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke – kun" she gave him her cutest smile which made Sasuke smile too.

"oh crap, I forgot your gift back at the manor" Sasuke blurted out.

Ino walked up to him still smiling, purposely invading his personal space. She was so close and "I'll be waiting for it at home then" she whispered while slipping a certain white – furred hat in the blushing boy's head.

"see you later, Sasuke" the blonde ran away after blowing him a kiss which helped in making Sasuke blush more.

Not long after Ino disappeared in his sight, Itachi walked up to him.

"Sasuke, there you are, What happened to you?" Itachi asked raising a brow at his brother who was blushing under a Santa hat. He would not tell his brother that he saw his encounter with that little blonde girl, who apparently have the talent to reduce his tough act brother to a blushing tomato. 'innocent puppy love'

Sasuke just shook his head at his brother's question. Looking at the gift in his hands, he remembered how Ino looked so cute earlier and her attention all to him which made him blush again.

'I'm your Santa'

The image of Ino in a Santa dress crossed Sasuke's mind and he decided..

'I don't dislike Santa afterall'

End.

A/N: there goes my second story. I don't know what possessed me to write this. I guess its Colton Dixon's version of "Jingle Bells"? most likely. Anyway, thanks for reading! If anyone actually read this that is.

Always remember a review or fave is the best proof that someone actually reads this authoress stories. :) Just one review would make me happy. Onegai~

Merry Christmas everyone!

Your little angel,

~ anielka


End file.
